1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp and an air-guiding ring thereof, and more particularly, to a lamp that can be used with a fan and fitted with an air-guiding ring in order to form a ventilation structure for the fan to provide a predetermined ventilation effect, as well as the air-guiding ring thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional lamp 7 disclosed by Taiwan Patent No. 200834019. Lamp 7 includes a lamp unit 71 and a fan housing 72. Fan housing 72 includes an air inlet 721 and an air outlet 722. An impeller 723 is installed in fan housing 72.
Lamp unit 71 and fan housing 72 may be mounted in a ceiling or a wall. An air pipe (not shown) may be connected to air outlet 722 of fan housing 72. In this arrangement, when impeller 723 rotates, impeller 723 draws air through lamp unit 71 and air inlet 721 and discharges the air via the air outlet 722 and the air pipe. As such, a desired ventilation effect can be achieved while the heat generated by lamp unit 71 is reduced.
However, said lamp 7 requires drilling a hole on the ceiling or wall for ventilation purposes of fan housing 72. Disadvantageously, it is inconvenient to install the lamp 7 into the ceiling or wall.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional lamp 8 with a discharging fan as disclosed by China Patent No. 200520064891.3. Said lamp 8 includes a cover 81 and a discharging fan 82. Cover 81 has a plurality of vents 811 and is coupled to a side of discharging fan 82. A chamber is formed between cover 81 and discharging fan 82. A light-emitting module (not shown) is received in the chamber. Cover 81 can be mounted in the ceiling or wall. As such, when discharging fan 82 rotates, air is guided into and out of said lamp 8 via the plurality of vents 811 to provide a desired ventilation effect.
However, cover 81 and discharging fan 82 must be assembled to each other, so that discharging fan 82 is able to smoothly guide air into and out of lamp 8. In this regard, lamp 8 requires complex assembly procedures among the cover 81, the discharging fan 82 and an illumination device, leading to an inconvenient assembly of lamp 8.
FIG. 3 shows a further conventional lamp 9 with a discharging fan as disclosed by China Patent No. 94204173.9. Said lamp 9 includes a centrifugal fan 91 coupled with a cover 92. Cover 92 may be coupled with a fluorescent tube (not shown) capable of emitting light. Cover 92 includes a plurality of inlets 921. Therefore, when said lamp 9 is installed in a ceiling or a wall, centrifugal fan 91 is able to draw air into and out of the plurality of inlets 921 to provide a desired ventilation effect.
However, since the plurality of inlets 921 is arranged on the surface of cover 92 in order for centrifugal fan 91 to smoothly guide air into and out of said lamp 9, the structural strength of cover 92 tends to be lower. Another disadvantage is that cover 92 has to be designed in a way that enables cover 92 to be coupled with the fluorescent tube. Thus, manufacturing of said lamp 9 is inconvenient.